Reunions
by ava-bell-yan
Summary: Gabriel and Castiel come back together after thousands of years of being separated since Gabriel left Heaven. NC-17


Time is such a broad concept to grasp. In fact, it is different for everyone, everybody has a different schedule and different things to do. Except, in some cases there is an actual time difference. One such example exists in a world that most do not know about, and those chosen few who do know do not understand exactly how different time is in each world.

In the beginning where Lucifer stood up at the table and spoke against God, Michael stood up and argued against him. A traitor, a fool for doubting that their Father did not know best. As that battle took place and Gabriel off to the side with his other brothers and sisters, looking as his two older brothers fought each other. Sadness was heavy in his heart but he was too afraid to stand up and put an end to it. He could not bare it when Michael cast Lucifer down, his family was being torn apart and he wanted no part in it. They were both his brothers and he loved them to the point where he tore out his grace and fell to be with the humans. Not only leaving behind his sisters, his brothers but his soulmate and his heart. For him thousands of years past, never growing older and always being alone. He disguised himself as a trickster, humbling those who think they know better. At times he grew bored and made himself blend it, live a normal life. Except he couldn't, he was not in his time and things moved too slowly for him. It was like walking through mud that went up to his waist.

Castiel, who was gravely hurt when Gabriel left after the fall of Lucifer. For him it did not seem so long that his brother was gone and it was only but seconds ago he watched as his Gabriel tore out his grace and handed it to him asking him to keep it safe. He felt that pain in full force even though he knew Gabriel had lived thousands of years and he had only just watched him leave. The grace he still held close to him he took down and placed it on Earth, hiding it from anyone else to see but him and Gabriel if he looked for it. It pained him that Gabriel had lived for so long without him...Time it seemed had gotten in the way. There was a part of Castiel that felt if he were to see Gabriel again it would never be the same. They would never share that profound bond they have had for, well since the beginning.

It wasn't until after another thousand years passed did they ever see each other. This was unexpected, and when Castiel made his appearance in front of his soulmate, he froze. Gabriel was surrounded by holy fire. The flames dancing reflections in his eyes as he continued to stare at Castiel even as he addressed Sam and Dean. When Dean made it known it was time to go, Castiel went with them, only to return moments later as the fire went out around Gabriel. His hair was damp and sticking to the back of his neck, his clothes clinging to his body.

Castiel stood there facing Gabriel, watching him look back at him. It was Castiel who took the liberty of closing the space between them, smashing their lips together in a searing kiss. Gabriel's heart was pounding in his chest, and for the first time in three thousand years. He felt something, he felt a warmth deep in his chest that he hadn't felt since he ripped out his grace. Since the last time Castiel touched his soul like this. When they pulled apart, their faces still centimeters apart their surrounding were changed.

The room was large, with white carpeting and white walls. Sheer black curtains hung to the left of Castiel, moving as the wind from the open balcony door came in. In front of him and behind Gabriel was a large bed, complete with a white comforter and black frame. Gabriel stood, clothing dry and different from before. A white button down shirt with black slacks and no shoes. It was a recreation of their own heaven, down to the last piece of chocolate sitting on the black nightstand still in its wrapping. Meeting their eyes once more, Gabriel smiled privately as if telling an inside joke. Leaning in slowly, Gabriel searched Castiel's eyes looking for any sign, of anything really. Reassurance, mostly that what he was doing was the right thing. The one thing that he didn't mess up since leaving Heaven.

Dry lips came together, slow and Castiel's hand came up to cup Gabriel cheek. Forcing the kiss to grow more intense and Gabriel's head to lean back, giving Castiel a new angle as he worked his tongue into the mouth before him. Walking forward to where Gabriel's legs hit the bed they both fell to the converter, neither of them breaking the kiss. Castiel continued to kiss Gabriel, with a reverence that brought tears to the fallen angel's eyes. Gabriel brought his angel closer to his body, needing to feel every part of him. They moved slowly against each other, taking in the sweet pleasure as their hips rocked together.

Castiel as it seemed needed more, breaking the never ending kiss he bit down on Gabriel's pulse point. Causing him to moan and thrust his hips up into Castiel's. Electing a moan from the angel Castiel let out a growl against Gabriel's throat. Grinding their hips together, painfully slow as Castiel began to undress the man under him. Ripping through the buttoned shirt, he mouthed one of Gabriel's nipples. Tongue swirling around the hardening buds, causing him to moan and Castiel's left hand came up and rested on his lovers collarbone. Castiel continued his way down, forcing Gabriel's pants away leaving him in only his silk red boxers, obviously tented with his ever throbbing erection. That's when Gabriel sat up, reaching out for his angel, tugging on the the thin fabric of his shirt. Pulling it up and over his head, musing the beautiful dark hair. Castiel was panting, mouth open and his eyes closed as his lover unbuttoned his pants letting them slide down his thighs but catch at his knees, as he was kneeling on the bed. Gabriel as he kissed the chest in front of him, he pushed the heel of his hand into the angel's crotch, causing a loud open mouthed moan.

Not being able to take much more, Castiel pushed Gabriel back against the duvet and pinned him down with his hips. Their groins pushed together shooting painfully wonderful waves of pleasure throughout Gabriel. Who threw his head back and moaned, a hand coming up to Castiel's throat and closing around it as he rode out his pleasure. He was brought out of his reverie when Castiel pulled his hips off of him and yanked down his boxers with one hand. Letting the angel go, he helped Castiel push down his own boxers.

Without hesitation he gripped the Angel in his hand and began to stroke him slowly, not moving all the way down Castiel's shaft in sweet sweet torture. Castiel tried to thrust deeper into Gabriel's palm just to have the fallen angel pull his hand away, just out of reach. With a growl Castiel pushed Gabriel back down, his hand coming his throat and closing around it as he brought his other hand to his lips. Slicking them with his spit before taking one finger and pushing into Gabriel with no warning.

It was odd, uncomfortable and it burned as Castiel opened him up but the pleasure he was feeling contrast as the angel brought their groins together once more was enough to make Gabriel need more. Castiel began to open him enough to add another finger and then another. His hand still on Gabriel's throat restricting his lover's air flow then letting him breath again, alternating between the two. It was only when Castiel had three fingers in him and brushed against his prostate did Gabriel bring his own hand to Castiel's throat copying his lovers pattern of restricting air.

Taking his fingers out of his lover and spiting into his palm he slicked himself as much as he could. He knew he couldn't hurt the fallen angel below him but he didn't want to make it too unbearable. With both of their breathing being constricted Castiel entered his lover slowly, painfully as he stretched Gabriel open even more. Each of them let out a grunt and a groan as Castiel filled Gabriel to capacity. Pulling out only a couple inches, not even waiting for Gabriel to adjust Castiel thrust back in hard and rough. They both weren't going to last long and the mixture between the burning pain in their chests from not breathing and the pleasure with each brush against Gabriel's prostate they got lost in each other.

The only sounds in the room was the slapping sound of skin on skin and heavy breathing, neither of them being able to moan from sensory overload. Gabriel's cock was pressed between them, leaking pre-come but he refused to touch himself, wanting only to get his release from Castiel being inside of him. He knew both of them were close, so as he closed his hand around Castiel's throat again his other hand came to the angel's torso. Gabriel took the time to drag his nails down Castiel's side hard enough to bring the blood to the surface and cup the Angel's ass pushing him deeper into him. Castiel was panting above him, fighting for air and a release. The Angel was so close that when Gabriel's palm came in contact with his ass he came hard into his lover. Not ceasing his thrust, riding out his pleasure and Gabriel followed closely behind him. Having felt his release deep inside him, it sent him over the edge.

Both of them relaxed their grip on each others throats as they came down from their highs, Castiel leaning down to kiss Gabriel gently on the lips. They were finally back together again, and neither of them would change that for the world.

"Best reunion ever." Gabriel whispered when Castiel pulled away from his lovers lips.


End file.
